


Shared Delusions

by weethreequarter



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Gen, Humour, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Spider-Man: Far From Home Trailer, Spoilers, inspired by the teaser trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weethreequarter/pseuds/weethreequarter
Summary: Spoilers for the Far From Home trailer released today."Mr Stark, I may need therapy."





	Shared Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the trailer and I had to write this. All I can picture is Peter and Tony with matching expressions of WTF?!

Tony stares, unable to comprehend what he’s seeing. To his relief, Peter is opposite him, wearing an expression of disbelief that matches his own.

“Did I… I died, didn’t I?” Tony asks. “I died. In space. The air ran out, no one saved me, I suffocated and I died because that, that is the only explanation for… for… _this_.”

“What is happening?” Peter wonders, and Tony thinks join the fucking club, kid. Because he had no clue. None. Zero. Zip. Nada. Niente. He’s faced down aliens and supervillains and even survived walking in on Loki in the shower that one time. But this, this is the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. And he cannot comprehend how it happened. Or that it is happening.

Happy. Happy Hogan. His Happy. His former driver and bodyguard, former forehead of security, current Spidey-sitter. Happy. That Happy. That Happy is flirting - if it can be called that; Tony hasn’t seen two people so awkward since he was in junior high - with May Parker.

May Parker. The kid’s super hot aunt who makes a decent walnut date loaf.

“Maybe I’m still stuck in the soul stone,” Peter mused.

“Maximoff is messing with my brain again,” Tony declared.

“Did I hit my head really hard?”

“It’s not them. It’s Loki. It’s always Loki.”

“I think I ate something really funky at lunch.”

“I mean, you’re seeing this too, right?” Tony asked.

“Unfortunately,” Peter nodded.

“It could be, like a, a shared delusion type thing, right?”

“Either that or… Or…”

“Don’t say it!” Tony pleaded.

“Or it’s really happening,” Peter finished.

“He said. It’s real. It’s happening,” Tony said.

“Mr Stark, I may need therapy.”

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll see if I can get us a two for one deal.” Tony stared at Happy and May, blushing like teenagers. “What is happening?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me rambling on tumblr here: [weethreequarter](https://weethreequarter.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
